Digimon Ultra Saga X
Niños Elegidos *Zelda Sylver *Kai Kiryu-Nilsson *Shigeru Hyuga *Ayame Sato *Mattias Uchida *Yuki Genji Personajes Secundarios Operaciones Ejecutivas: *Gendo Ikari *Kozo Fuyutsuki Ikari3.0.jpg|Gendo Fuyutsuki.jpg|Kozo Digimon Hunters: *Project Maverick Zero Golgotha *Zack Rutherford *Shirley Okita *Morten Korialstrasz *Makoto Kang Images_%2821%29.jpg|Zero Descarga_%282%296.jpg|Zack Dighunters.jpg|Shirley Images_%2816%29.jpg|Morten L.jpg|Makoto Team Kyrgos: *Akari Yoshida *Zaker Spears Akari.jpg|Akari Zaker_Spears.jpg|Zaker Algunos Digimons: #Redramon #Dohlmagethmon #Angelkurimon #Darkdaemon #Byteagumon #Bytegreymon #Bytebetamon #Bytedrimogemon #Bytenumemon #Byteangemon #Deathcarnagemon #Demonheartmon #Icelionmon #Bluedramon #Leviatmon #SkullSoulSoldiermon Caballero Oscuro #FireStormGreymon #LegendDarkWardramon #Rabbitmon #Minotaurmon #Crashgeomon #MagiusDohlmagethmon #Fireredramon #WarFireLeomon #UltraDohlmagethmon #WindEaglemon #Fortressmon #Wolfariomon #Wolfortmon #Heartmon #WhiteWolfariomon #ChaosDeganimon #Citadelmon #DiamondDefendermon #MagnetoSoldiermon #FutureDigitalmon #CrystalDefendermon #ElementSkullbrosmon #IceDaemon #SoulMastermon Caballero oscuro #BlackSoldiermon Caballero oscuro #DemonWarriormon Caballero oscuro #AeroDaemon Caballero oscuro #CarnageSlazormon Caballero oscuro #MetalFafnirmon #NianLeomon #Recesionemon #PirateSkeletonmon #MechaDramon #Amaterasumon #Athalosmon #Kronosmon #Ifritmon #Jaldabaothmon #IceCrystalSoldiermon #TankSchwarzanmon #Arcadimon #MasterArboreunmon #Deganimon #Neosmon X #BlueDohlmagethmon OST La banda sonora de esta serie estará inspirada en varios géneros. (De momento sólo se han desvelado estos). Sin From Genesis Batallas. See what I've become Luchas contra los Digimon Hunters y Digievolucion It's my life Opening Carnage Batalla final Fury of the storm Momentos cúlmen. Strike of the Ninja Ending The Chosen Ones Digimon Hunters Stand up be strong Batallas Blitzkrieg La batalla final de la cuarta parte Requiem for a dream Organizaciones *Operaciones Ejecutivas (OpEj): es una PMC al servicio de las Naciones Unidas para mantener la paz entre humanos y digimon que quieren las altas esferas. 333px|center *Digimon Hunters: malvada organización que quiere cazar a todos los Digimons del Digimundo. *Team Kyrgos. Equipo de combatientes Digimon que luchan para liberar a los Digimons de manos de los Digimon Hunters. Episodios Parte primera: Temporada 1/Saga de Operaciones Ejecutivas: Episodio 01: El ataque Episodio 02: El puente bajo el mar Episodio 03: El verdadero cometido de los hombres Episodio 04: Revolución en OpEj ¿Era todo un plan del comandante? Episodio 05: La fortaleza, atacada. Episodio 06: Actos macabros Los dos siguientes episodios son para explicar cosas después del sexto capítulo. Episodio 07: El verdadero plan de Ikari Episodio 08: El fin de la batalla ¿Explosión? Temporada 2 / Saga del Bosque y los Protectores de la Tierra Episodio 09: ¡Por fin en el Digimundo! Episodio 10: El bosque Episodio 11: El templo y el villano Episodio 12: Hunters y Kyrgos Episodio 13: ¡La digievolución máxima despertada! Lo siento Nianleomon Episodio 14: Los otros dos protectores Episodio 15: El bosque liberado, y los Digimon Hunters Episodio 16: Gendo Ikari, el duelo infernal Temporada 3/ Saga del mundo de hielo y los Ermitaños del hielo. Episodio 17: Huida Episodio 18: La base del mundo de hielo DUSX Episodio 19: IceCrystalSoldiermon, el paladín del hielo DUSX Episodio 20: La destrucción de la base. El subsuelo. DUSX Episodio 21: Transición DUSX Episodio 22: Glaciación DUSX Episodio 23: El enemigo juega en casa DUSX Episodio 24: Derrota total. FireStormGreymon, el nuevo aliado. DUSX Episodio 25: Contratiempo en la cumbre Temporada 4/Saga de la "Otra Zona" DUSX Episodio 26: ¿Qué es este lugar? DUSX Episodio 27: MetalFafnirmon, el rey del cielo DUSX Episodio 28: El que lo controla todo DUSX Episodio 29: Caos DUSX Episodio 30: ¿Y si todo fuese mentira? Este es un episodio extra que sirve como prólogo de la quinta temporada: DUSX Episodio 31: El viaje al infierno Temporada 5/ Saga del Volcán y los Señores del Volcán DUSX Episodio 32: El jefe del Túnel Taladro DUSX Episodio 33: La medicina mágica DUSX Episodio 34: Saliendo del Túnel Taladro DUSX Episodio 35: Emboscada DUSX Episodio 36: El ascenso al volcán Krasus DUSX Episodio 37: El primer señor del volcán, KaiserVolcanusmon DUSX Episodio 38: Reencuentro DUSX Episodio 39: La trampa de UltraDohlmagethmon DUSX Episodio 40: Las llamas de Amaterasumon Episodios especiales: DUSX Episodio Especial 01: La medicina robada Segunda parte: Ver Digimon: The Rise of Graylord thumb|275px Noticias: Aquí podeis ver las novedades con respecto a la serie Digimon Ultra Saga X. '(estrenos, nuevos proyectos...). Actualmente, esta parte está concluída. ''(Las fechas pueden variar) ''- As de Picas anuncia que muy pronto en la serie habrá mucha más acción y batallas con los Digimons!!!'' ''-Pronto comenzará la cuarta temporada.'' ''-¿Os está gustando la serie? Podéis ponerme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.'' ''-Prometo un nuevo capítulo muy pronto, estoy trabajando con nuevas ideas para la serie.'' Objetos A continuación se mostrarán algunos objetos que aparecen o aparecerán en la serie: -'''PDA: Portable Digital Analyzer, un instrumento que ayuda a descodifcar contraseñas y abrir puertas dentro de OpEj. También usan un modelo parecido los Digimon Hunters. Se dice que puede emplearse con las Cartas Digimon. Modelos: *OpEj PDA 00-UAC *DH PDA Z7 Doom-3-bfg-edition-pda-locations-guide.jpg 5uekjc.jpg pc-coleccionista-lost-mission.jpg Hunt Database: Es el centro de control de todos los Digimons capturados por los Digimon Hunters. Hunt: Es un aro de contornos no definidos que sirve para cazar Digimons. Logos: Aparte del logo principal y del logo de la segunda parte, también he creado otros logos que iré poniendo. Descarga (7).jpg Créditos: *Ace of Spades Team 400px|center Categoría:Series Creadas por Fans Categoría:Fandsub Categoría:Series Categoría:Fanfic Categoría:Fanfics Digimon